Dragon Ball Z: Trunks' Legacy
by Darkoni Link
Summary: Thanks for the support. The final chapter is up. Please R&R! :)
1. Intro

*Disclaimer  
  
Dragon Ball Z  
Trunks' Legacy  
By: Darkoni  
  
"A time where they  
Control the rules.  
Earth's Special Forces  
Is depleted, they're gone.  
Yet two remain.  
Surviving, trying to beat them.  
But they're no match,  
But the pride  
And thirst for battle  
Runs in their veins.  
They fight, and train.  
Gohan, the son of Goku,  
Trains the boy Trunks  
To ascend this level.  
But unable to transform,  
Gohan fights alone.  
But on that night,  
Will he finally achieve the level." 


	2. A Battle Lost, But Not the War

*Disclaimer  
  
Dragon Ball Z:  
Trunks' Legacy  
  
Chapter 1  
A Battle Lost,  
But not the War  
  
"They're here!" the announcer said through the ship's TV, "The Androids have arrived at the Southern Continent and are wreaking havoc. And." but static filled the screen.  
My mom saw me grip my hands. She didn't look at me, but knew what I was thinking.  
"Trunks, you can't go off fighting the Androids," she said. She brushed her green hair, and then looked at me.  
"I have to go, and you know it," I said facing the outside. I was a half Saiyan. I was the son of the prince of Saiyans and a human mechanics expert. I unbuckled my seat belt and pushed the door button.  
"Trunks!" she yelled, but I was gone. I flew south of West City. My silver hair brushed across my eyes. My blue shirt with the words Capsule Corp. rippled as my blue jeans crinkled against the wind. In a few minutes, I saw a black blanket of smoke rising from the city. Among the smoke, explosions erupted. My eyes widened and I flew faster. I approached the city and saw three figures flying through the ruble. One of them was my best friend, Gohan. He too, was a half Saiyan. He was fighting the two teen Androids. As the battle continued, he was thrown to the ground and they fired energy beams.  
"Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!" I yelled and flew down. I appeared in front of the blonde android and kneed her in the stomach, but she didn't flinch.  
"Hey Seventeen, it's the kid!" she yelled and threw me towards Gohan.  
  
They flew next to each other, arms crossed.  
"Let's play a game," the black hair android said, "Whoever kills the blond guy wins fifty points. The boy's hardly worth anything, he's worth ten."  
"Fine by me!" she yelled and fired two energy beams down.  
Gohan stood up and fired his own energy beam at them. He was a super Saiyan. His appearance changed: his black hair was gold, which stood up on his head. His black eyes were now green. He was very muscular, for he trained in martial arts ever since he was a child, and he was a super Saiyan. He wore an orange gi, which was already ripped in battle. And his gold aura, continuously flowed around him.  
"Trunks, what are you doing here?" he asked.  
"Gohan, I saw it on the news, and knew I needed to help!"  
"Well, then the odds are better. You go after Eighteen and I'll take on Seventeen!"  
The two Androids smirked and dove at us. I moved fast and appeared in front of the girl. I punch forward, but she caught my fist.  
"Didn't mommy ever tell you not to hit a girl?" she asked and kicked me backwards.  
She laughed and came after me, energy ball in hand.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"You're getting better Gohan, but I highly doubt your super, whatever you call it will defeat me," said Android Seventeen. He was a boy, with long black hair. He wore a black shirt and blue pants. A red handkerchief was around his neck with the letters R and R, standing for the Red Ribbon Army.  
Gohan didn't respond and kicked him backwards and sent an energy beam into his direction.  
Seventeen dodged it and ran up to him. He kneed him in the gut, but Gohan was able to punch him across the face. He raised his arms above his head and clasped his hands together.  
"Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!" he yelled and brought them down on the Android.  
He fell down and through a building. Gohan pushed his aura outwards and held his hands above his head. He cupped one hand over the other.  
"Masenko ha!" he yelled and threw the energy beam down. The beam acted like a grenade and the explosion covered a wide radius. The longer it was held, the wider the radius. He dove down, ready to fight some more. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Trunks, why don't you go home to your mommy where it's safe? It's too dangerous for a child like you to fight me!" she yelled and kicked me in the head, "And what's worse, I'm a girl."  
I looked up at her with my only good eye; the other was black. My shirt was torn from the devastating energy attacks and beatings. I was all bruised up, and the fight had only begun.  
She knocked me towards the ground and fired an energy beam which erupted on me. I arched my back in sheer pain, and the top left half of my shirt ripped off.  
"HA!" came a cry and Eighteen went flying through the air, "Trunks, are you okay!?"  
I pushed myself off the ruble and floated up to Gohan.  
"Yeah, fine. Ugh," I moaned grabbing my chest.  
"You should sit this one out."  
"No, I will fight!" I yelled and white aura flowed around me, but not as fast as Gohan's. I flew forwards to Eighteen, but fell from the air again. As I fell, the last I saw was Gohan fighting fiercely above me. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Ugh, what happened?"  
"Trunks, good, you're awake."  
I opened my eyes and found myself in my room. I saw Gohan, who was powered down; he no longer had the green eyes or gold hair. I sat up, and quickly clutched my chest.  
"I guess one Senzu Bean won't do it," Gohan chuckled handing me another bean.  
"What happened?"  
"They won. As you fell, I had to fend them off. They took me down, but I was able to get you and use instant transmission to escape."  
"Instant transmission?"  
"Yes, but I'll have to go back and fight them."  
"You can't go alone!" I protested stumbling out of the bed, "Train me Gohan, help me be stronger. You know you can't defeat them alone, you need my help."  
"But who'll be there when I'm training you?"  
"Err, Gohan, please train me."  
"Heh, you're like a younger me when my mom wouldn't let me train with my father."  
"So will you train me?"  
"What would your father say? Something like this: 'No way! I won't have it! No son of Kakorot's will train my son, not in a million years!'" Gohan said imitating Vegeta's British accent.  
"But he's no longer here, and-"  
"Trunks! How can you talk like that? You talk like it's not a big deal! If he were still here, and my father, there would have been three super Saiyans against those Androids. But unfortunately, they were all killed by them: Tien, Chiatzou, Yamcha, Krillin and Piccolo," he yelled and at the name Piccolo, he transformed. A tear began to form in his eye, but he brushed it away quickly, "And without Piccolo, we no longer have the Dragon Balls to wish for them back to life.  
"Then train me to go super Saiyan," I said looking at him.  
Gohan's eyes widened and he looked at me.  
"Super Saiyan Trunks," he mumbled, "I-"  
But before he could finish, the door opened to the house and woman's voice yelled, "Hello!?"  
"Gohan, it's my mom! Um, please don't tell her about this!"  
"Sure, it'll be our secret."  
"Trunks? Dad? Mom?" she called.  
"Mom, I'm coming! And we have company!"  
"What? Trunks, I can't-"  
"Too late," I said and left the room, taking Gohan. 


	3. The Legend of the Super Saiyan

Chapter 2  
Legend of the Super Saiyan  
  
Two days past, and all we did was fight the androids. They were getting harder and harder. I was getting beat up all the time, and Gohan would lose the battles. Ugh, if only he would train me!  
"Come one, lil' man!" Eighteen mocked me.  
"Ugh.ha!" I yelled and my aura flowed faster around me. I kicked, punched and threw energy beams at her. But every blow I made was useless. Yet there was one attack left. I cupped my hands over one another at my hips, and turned sideways to her.  
"Ka.meh.ha.meh.HA!" I yelled and fired the blue energy beam at her. She easily blocked it, and threw an energy beam at me. I fell from the air and Gohan caught me. He bought me slowly to the ground and placed a Senzu Bean in my mouth. My eyes widened immediately and the pain was gone.  
"Come on," he said and jumped back into the sky. He kicked Seventeen in the head and kicked Eighteen in the gut. He held his arms out and fired an energy beam at their direction. He looked at Seventeen and smiled.  
"Why don't you leave him alone and fight a real man," he yelled.  
"What!" I said to myself, "Is he telling me he doesn't need my help? Impossible, he would have said something long ago!"  
My anger increased and I amplified the flow of my aura. I flew up and threw a roundhouse kick at Seventeen. He blocked it and smirked.  
"So, you want to play it tough now, huh?" she asked me.  
I looked at her coldly and threw another kick at her. She blocked it again, and punched me in the face. I spun around and kicked her back and threw an energy beam at her. It was a direct hit. But out of the smoke, she rammed her shoulder into my gut.  
"Eyah!" Gohan yelled and pummeled her to the ground. He spun around in time to catch Seventeen's punch and kneed him in the chest. "Trunks, listen to me. I don't think we can win this battle!"  
"Like you've won any of the others?" Seventeen asked.  
"Right. Look at you two, you're both pathetic. There is no way you can beat us at your rate, no matte how hard you try.  
"Ugh, I'll show you!" I yelled, but Gohan grabbed my arm. He placed his index and middle finger on his head and we disappeared from Amenbo Island. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
We reappeared at Kami's Lookout, and I began punching Gohan in the chest.  
"What did you do that for?"  
"You wanted me to train you, right?"  
I stopped the assault, and looked up at him. He looked down at me. He placed his hands on my shoulders and asked, "Are you ready for the challenge? Transforming into a super Saiyan is very difficult, but I'm sure you can do it."  
"I'm ready."  
"Good. Mr. Popo, can you refill the bag with Senzu Beans?" he asked tossing the rucksack to him.  
"Of course, Gohan. You two should start training immediately before those Androids come looking for you," the short, fat swarthy skinned genie said.  
"I'll be back for those, so don't rush. But do have a few on you?"  
"Here Gohan," he said handing him six Senzu beans.  
We both ate one and flew off. I followed behind Gohan. We left a contrail of aura behind us at we flew onwards. We continued heading east of the lookout. I flew faster and closer to Gohan.  
"I'm sorry for getting mad back there."  
"No need, anger is the first step to becoming a super Saiyan. My father was the first to achieve the level in a thousand years.  
"Did you witness it?"  
"Yes. It was on Namek, and we were fighting the tyrant Frieza.  
  
A back flash occurs.  
  
"Krillin, where's my dad?" the eight year old Gohan pleaded. I was eight years old, but I was already fighting fierce, deadly battles.  
The short bald man looked at he green waters. He still wore the Saiyan armor, given to him by Vegeta.  
"He's still out there, Gohan. I just know he is."  
We waited on one of the islands for him and Piccolo. Piccolo was fighting Frieza while dad was forming a spirit bomb to destroy him. It was a successful hit, but the explosion knocked him and Piccolo into the waters.  
Five minutes passed, and there was still no sign of them.  
"Krillin, are you sure they're alive?"  
"I'm positive. Goku's not the type of person who gives up before claiming victor."  
Shortly after the speech, a green arm rose from the water. A body followed after that and Piccolo emerged. He pulled himself out, but his right arm was still in the water.  
"Ugh!" he groaned and pulled a figure behind him; it was Goku.  
"Come one Gohan!" Krillin yelled and flew towards them.  
We both flew forwards and landed several meters from the island they were on.  
"Daddy, you're alive!" he laughed, and looked at Piccolo, "And you too Mr. Piccolo!"  
"Goku, how you doing?" Krillin asked, "So, did the spirit bomb defeat Frieza?"  
"Yes, uh, it was more than enough!"  
"It was so big, dad!"  
"Of course! It came from all the energy in the solar system!"  
We joked for a while, and Krillin brought up the word home.  
"Why are you blushing?" I asked him.  
"Huh? Well, I uh. I'm home sick."  
  
"Ha! Krillin homesick!" Piccolo laughed. We all laughed, and Krillin joined in.  
Krillin began to look up, and stuttered.  
"Huh, what is it?" Goku asked.  
"I.i.it's Frieza!" he shouted.  
The purple alien looked down at us. His light purple tail flickered back and forth, wet from the waves. His eyes beamed down at them, and they stood up on guard.  
"Lousy, Saiyan Monkey!" he murmured. He pointed his finger and a red line of energy flew towards us.  
We all dodged it, but Piccolo was too weak and fell.  
"PICCOLO!" I yelled, and tears streamed in his eyes.  
Krillin began backing away, scared. Goku was clutching his fists, shaking in anger.  
"Who wants to be next to join him!?" Frieza yelled and looked at Krillin. He lifted his hand and Krillin floated in the air.  
"Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!" he screamed.  
"No!" Goku yelled looking up, "Frieza, stop this!"  
"Heh, and this time you won't be coming back!" Frieza responded.  
Krillin was flying upwards faster. "Help me!" he yelled, but then in the blink of an eye, he exploded. "Ahh, ahh," Gohan began in fright. "No, eghr, no," Goku said through his gritted teeth. "Heh, pop goes the weasel," Frieza laughed. The ground began to crack around my father. The pebbles began to rise, and he was shaking uncontrollably in anger. "No.I won't.let you.get away.with this." he growled. His anger was increasing, and the lightning filled the sky reacting to it. There was an energy disruption on the planet. Yellow bands of energy appeared and disappeared as did the lightning, while Frieza continues chuckling. But then he stopped, noticing my father's energy level rising dramatically. "I.won't let.you!" he yelled and threw his head back. As he did so, his hair flashed gold for a second, then black. "What?" Frieza asked himself. He was beginning to shake in fear, but then contained himself.  
"Fa.father?" I asked.  
"Er.no...it.ends here!" Goku yelled. His pupils flashed green, but went back to black.  
"Da.dad?"  
"Frieza.NO!" he yelled and jolted his head back. His hair completely changed gold and stood high on his head. His eyes were now green. Gold aura was flowing around him, and he looked at Frieza with cold eyes. I've never seen such eyes before, and that was when the legendary super Saiyan was reborn. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"But that was long ago. And Vegeta, your father was jealous of him. He trained very hard in the gravity simulation room. He thought of giving up, but snapped and also transformed super Saiyan. Then last is me. I went after my father's death from the heart virus. We're here!" he yelled and we flew downwards towards Amenbo Island, ready to train. 


	4. Nighttime Battle

Chapter 3  
Nighttime Battle  
  
"First of all, it's the anger in the Saiyans which gives them their power. When their anger reaches its climax, they will transform. Now Trunks, stand over on top of that pinnacle in the water."  
I flew over and stood on it. The diameter was wide enough to fit three of me.  
"Now, just let it all out."  
  
My eyebrows narrowed, and it clutched my fists. The air spiraled around me, and pebbles began to fall off the edges. My eyes suddenly became green and turned back to blue.  
"Let it all go!" Gohan yelled, "Remember how you felt that day! Remember the children! Let that be your tool!"  
"Huhhhhuhhh...aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I yelled. A burst of gold aura pushed out around my body. My hair was flowing in the air, gold. My eyes were green. The water, which was a hundred feet below me, began circling the pinnacle. I felt what the level of super Saiyan was.  
  
"Great Trunks! Now you have to control your anger!" Gohan yelled, "Amazing, he's giving it all he's got!"  
"Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I continued to cry.  
"Trunks! You need to power down!"  
But I didn't want to. I liked this feeling, I was powerful, and I was in control. But then, a cloud over swept my vision and I fell into the water.  
"Uh," I coughed, "Gohan, help me! I can't.swim!"  
Gohan flew down and aided me.  
"I think that's' enough for tonight, and-"  
The ground was suddenly rocked, and we knew the Androids were close.  
Gohan jumped in the air and told me to follow. I jumped up to him. I tried to transform, but Gohan stopped me.  
"No Trunks. It's too dangerous for you to ascend right now. You're still too weak from before."  
I didn't argue and followed his lead. The city wasn't far from where we were. The city was a few miles north of Amenbo Island. Gohan's hair began to ripple and he ascended. His gold aura was streaming around him.  
Off in the distance, an explosion took off the top of a skyscraper. More explosions followed, and Gohan grabbed my wrist. He used instant transmission and we arrived at the city.  
"HA!" Gohan yelled firing an energy beam at the first Android.  
"What?" Seventeen said and looked in the direction. His eyes widened and he was driven into a building.  
Eighteen turned her head slightly and looked at Gohan. A nasty smile appeared across her face and she spun toward us.  
"Gohan! So nice of you to join us at this time of night. And Trunks, shouldn't you be in bed?"  
I gripped my hands and was ready to beat her, but Gohan held me back.  
"Trunks, you're still weak from the attempt. I'll call you," he said and looked at the girl.  
Seventeen appeared next to her, narrowed eyed. He was breathing deeply, trying to recover from the blast.  
"Did that hurt, Seventeen?" Eighteen asked, laughing.  
"Shut up, sis."  
"She's right you know, you're weakening."  
"Why you!" he yelled and charged at him.  
Gohan didn't move, and dodged the punch. A kick was thrown, but he still dodged it. Eighteen came from behind and kicked forward. Faster than a bullet train, Gohan was gone and Seventeen got kicked in the face.  
"Eighteen! Watch your aim!"  
"Sorry, Seventeen. Where did he go?"  
They looked around, but he was gone. Even I didn't know where he went. All of a sudden, I felt a strong power level returning.  
"Ha!" he yelled and kneed Seventeen in the back. Eighteen swung her fist and knocked him backwards. Gohan did a flip in the air and fired an energy beam at them. Seventeen held out his arm and caught it.  
"Heyah!" he yelled and threw it back.  
"Hugh!" Gohan breathed out crossing his arms. The energy beam struck him, but his guard was up. But the force of the beam sent Gohan flying backwards, several miles.  
"What's the matter, boy?" Seventeen asked looking at me, "Too tired? Weak? You're father was the first to fall at my hands."  
"He's right. Your father was such a loud mouth! He was getting on our nerves. And you'll be the first half Saiyan to fall at my hands, boy!"  
"NO!" I cried and powered up. My hair lifted and was flashing gold, "Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!"  
But it didn't help at all. Eighteen flew up to me and kneed me in the chest. I fell forwards, powering down. I clutched my stomach, and looked at my hands. Blood was seeping along my fingers.  
"Trunks!" came a cry and a kamehameha wave was fired. Eighteen was thrown backwards, but Seventeen was unharmed. Gohan flew up to me.  
"I told you not to go super!" he yelled at me and threw a roundhouse at Seventeen. The kick tossed him across the air and into a building.  
"I'm sorry, Gohan! But they were making fun of my father! I got angry!"  
"It's okay, but watch your back. You're wounded!" he said, and reached into his belt. He pulled out a Senzu bean and gave it to me. I ate it and the bleeding stopped at once.  
"You need to go back home," he said.  
"But what if you need my help?"  
"Bulma will be worried. I can take them on alone. Just go!"  
"But-"  
"NOW!" he yelled, and I flew at the speed of sound before he was angrier.  
He looked back at the Androids and attacked them. Punch, kick, punch, kick. Gohan blocked two legs, the fifty fists. He was losing grip on the ascended level. He kicked Eighteen to the ground. Gohan grabbed me and flew away. He was too weak, and hid behind ruble.  
"Destroy the city!" Seventeen yelled and the two fired several hundred energy beams.  
After a minute, they stopped.  
"Did we kill him?" Eighteen asked.  
"Did you hear any screams?"  
"No. He's tough, so he wouldn't scream anyways."  
"I don't know," Seventeen said and fired another energy beams, sending the city into a black smoke.  
Seventeen looked at Eighteen and smirked.  
"What?"  
"Let's go home," he said and they flew into the air. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Aaahhhhh.no," Gohan groaned in pain.  
I was lying several yards from him, out cold.  
"Come on, kid," Gohan said, crawling to me. He pulled a rucksack from his belt and ripped the tie off from his teeth. He tipped the sack upside down, and one Senzu beam fell out.  
"What? No," he said, "Just like.my arm.one left," he said and continued crawling to me.  
He placed the beam in my mouth, and fell unconscious. 


	5. My Father, Prince of All Saiyans

Chapter 4  
My Father, Prince of all Saiyans  
  
"Uh, my head. Gohan!" I yelled sitting up. I was in my room. My clothes had changed. I rolled out of bed and walked to the bathroom. I turned on the shower and jumped into the hot water. Twenty minutes flew by, and I sat down at the kitchen table eating eggs.  
"Hey Trunks," my mom said, coming from the living room.  
"Hi, mom."  
"Did grandma make the eggs?"  
"Yeah, she did. Mom, what would happen if, say, we were killed by the Androids?"  
"Don't think about that. I don't understand why you would think of such things!"  
"Yes, it is quite disturbing. But what if Gohan couldn't win this war?"  
"You're a Saiyan too, Trunks. You're father would have fought till the end."  
"But that's what happened, right?"  
Bulma sat down and looked at m.  
"Trunks, why are you asking me this?"  
"Because, well, I never knew him."  
"Vegeta. Well, what do you want to know?"  
"Who was he? When did you meet? Do I look like him?"  
"Whoa, whoa. One question at a time, please."  
"Okay, who is my father?"  
"His name was Vegeta. He was a Saiyan Prince and warrior. He bowed to no one. He and I met after they returned from Namek. He and I never like each other. Well, at least he didn't and I already had a boyfriend. I think things started to change after Goku returned. It was after Frieza and King Kold had arrived on Earth. They were seeking revenge, but we were ready. We were going to jump on them, but Vegeta, being very cautious not to get us killed wanted to walk slowly, no flying."  
I finished my eggs and brought my plate over to the sink.  
"Luckily, we had arrived at the location in time when his ship landed."  
"Why were you with them?"  
"Well, I hadn't seen Frieza before. So, my excuse was I heard Frieza was kind of cute!" she laughed, "Anyways, when we arrived, Vegeta was the first to attack Frieza. Unfortunately, King Kold beat him and he was thrown to the ground. Yamcha, Krillin and Tien went in as well. Chiatzou followed after, but he wasn't strong enough. Then Gohan jumped in."  
  
"Was he a Super Saiyan yet?"  
"No, unfortunately not. And that's what we needed, a super Saiyan. But no one had surpassed the first level of Saiyan besides Goku. Then out of nowhere Goku arrived. He had that smile on his face, the smile that happens before a big battle.  
"Goku was waving his fingers back and forth."  
Bulma closed her eyes, trying to remember his image and battle.  
  
Back Flash.  
  
"Remember me, Frieza?" Goku asked. He wasn't a Super Saiyan, but normal. And he wasn't wearing his usual orange gi: he was wearing very fancy clothes.  
"Go.Goku?" he asked, scared.  
"Goku? Is this the one that defeated you?" King Kold asked, arms crossed.  
"Yes, I am. And you'll be next!" he yelled and got into fighting stance. He raised his arms and smirked. The ground began to crack around him and the pebbles began to rise.  
"Aaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!" he yelled and ascended, "Time to send you back where you come from!"  
He moved at the speed of light and kicked Frieza in the gut and choke slammed King Kold.  
The robotic Frieza stood up, clutching his chest. He stared at Goku in fright, and then looked back to his determined self.  
"Saiyan monkey!" he yelled and threw an energy beam at him. Goku didn't move and the beam erupted. As the smoke cleared, Goku had his arms raised in the air. He was forming a spirit bomb. The blue energy ball floated above his hands, and continued to grow larger by the second.  
"No.not that!" Frieza yelled and flew upwards. He held his finger up and an orange and black energy orb formed. The beam grew from the diameter of a foot, to a hundred foot diameter beam. It grew faster than Goku's spirit bomb.  
"Now you die monkey!"  
Goku only smiled and threw the spirit bomb, which was the same size as Frieza's death ball. The spirit bomb was very slow moving. The air around it rippled, due to the radiation of the beam.  
Frieza pointed his finger out and the two bombs collided.  
"Aaahhhhh!!!!!!!!!" Goku yelled and pushed his arms out with more force. The spirit bomb pushed out harder and a brilliant light display began between the two beams.  
"You won't kill my son!" King Kold yelled and fired an energy beam. Goku's eyes looked in his direction and he dropped one arm. Lights flashed in the palm of his hand and an energy ball formed. He launched it, and it knocked the other beam out of the way.  
"What? No!" King Kold yelled and the beam destroyed him.  
"Father!" Frieza yelled, and let down his guard.  
"SPIRIT BOMB!" Goku yelled and he pushed the beam towards him. The death bomb was absorbed into the spirit bomb and Frieza's eyes widened.  
"Nahooooo!!!!!!" he cried and the bomb exploded on him.  
The force of the explosion sent a sonic boom and everyone fell backwards, except Goku.  
He turned around and powered down.  
"Hey guys!" he called and everyone ran up to him. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Bulma took a deep breath and looked at me.  
"That's how Frieza was killed. Your father wanted to become a super Saiyan, so he trained hard every day here, in the gravity chamber. I saw him one day, and witnessed him ascend. Rays of gold lights peered through the circular windows. I ran back inside, and told my father what happened."  
"Well, how did you two meet?"  
"Like I said before, I already had a boyfriend. But I soon found out he was cheating on me, so I ran to my room and cried. Several weeks past, and I was growing lonely. Vegeta was also bored to death, ever since he achieved a higher level. One day, we both walked into each other and it happened.  
"Then, two years later Goku had a heart virus. He was in extreme pain; he couldn't fight it. It was the first battle he lost, and died from it. Three months past, and something awful happened. On Amenbo Island, on May twelfth at ten o'clock, they came. Out of nowhere, two Androids attacked the city. We weren't prepared for them. The first to fall was Piccolo. But Vegeta was able to kill the two Androids with no trouble. Then, the nightmares began. A few hours past, and two other Androids appeared from nowhere. They're the one's you're fighting now. Vegeta was the first to challenge them. Arrogant as he was, he thought they would be easy, seeing the first two were. But he fell. Tien jumped in as well, then Krillin and Chiatzou fought. But all three fell. The last we had were Gohan and Yamcha. But Yamcha sacrificed himself to save Gohan. And now, with Piccolo dead, we can't use the Dragon Balls to wish them back to life. Now, only you and Gohan are the survivors of the Earth's Special Defense."  
"That sucks. That they died, I mean. And-"  
But then the house shook.  
"No! They're here!" I yelled.  
"Trunks," Bulma said, "Go this time. Show that you are truly the new Prince of Saiyans."  
I smiled and ran to the door. 


	6. One More Attempt

Chapter 5  
One More Attempt  
  
I was sensing for Gohan's energy. It took a while, but then I felt an increase of energy towards Gingertown. I flew towards the town. It was five miles northwest of West City. I saw a blazing aura and knew it was Gohan. I flew closer and saw an energy beam coming to me. I caught it and threw it back.  
"He's arrived," Seventeen said, "Eighteen, show the boy pain."  
Gohan looked at her and moved at supersonic speed to her. He spread his arms out and blocked her.  
"You're fight is with me!"  
"Move aside or I'll blast through you!"  
"You're welcome to try!"  
Eighteen punch forward. Gohan blocked and kneed her in the stomach. He then elbowed her in the back of the head. He held her up and fired an energy beam at Seventeen.  
I sped up and appeared next to Gohan.  
"Trunks, you shouldn't be here!"  
"Why?"  
"This is a deadly battle. I led them here, in an attempt to create a spirit bomb and destroy them. If you're too close, you'll die in the blast!"  
"But-"  
"Alright. She's knocked out, so you can kill her!"  
Gohan flew away to Seventeen and kicked him in the face.  
I looked back at her, and began an energy beam.  
"He was the prince, wasn't he?"  
"What?"  
"Your father, the Prince of Saiyans."  
"So what? Now die, Android!" he yelled and swung his arms in front of him. He then held his hands out touched both thumbs and index fingers. A blast of gold energy engulfed Eighteen, and I backed down, breathing deeply.  
"Is that all you got?"  
"What? No way!"  
"Way. What was that?" Eighteen asked floating in front of him.  
"Uh, that was my most powerful attack! The burning attack didn't work this time!" I said to myself. I gritted my teeth and held my fists up on guard.  
"Going to try and transform?"  
"Afraid I'll be able to?"  
"No, because you can't."  
"We'll just see!" I yelled and flew up to her and punch at her face. She moved to the side and dodged the other punch. She was smirking the whole time, with arms crossed.  
"So this is the strength of the new Prince of Saiyans. You're pathetic."  
"Shut up!" I yelled and kicked. She blocked it and raised her leg and kicked me in the rib cage.  
"I can hear the ribs cracking. Go get those beans. I can wait."  
"Err, no!" I yelled and punched her across the face. I continued the assault and drop kicked her in the chest. I looked back at Gohan and began to fly to him. Then, Eighteen grabbed me from the collar.  
"Going somewhere? We have a "date," so show your date a good time!" and she kneed me in the back.  
"Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!" I yelled and threw my elbow behind me. She ducked, but as she lifted her head, I wrapped my arm around her head. I threw myself and her down and we broke through a building. We continued to fall, and she disappeared from my grip. My eyes widened and I plummeted onto the pavement.  
"You're too slow," she mocked, "You're nothing anymore! Now, you'll die!"  
"No!" I yelled and fired energy beams at her.  
She blocked them and smiled. She held her hand above her head and a large energy beam formed above her.  
"Heyah!" Gohan cried and kicked her in the side. He punched her to the ground and caught the energy beam in the air and tossed it at Seventeen.  
"Kame.hame.ha!" he yelled and fired the energy wave at Eighteen. The beam crashed through her and exploded onto the Earth.  
"Trunks, are you okay?"  
"I'm fine!  
"I think we'll win this battle," I said.  
"Don't be so sure. Look at them, they're barely hurt."  
  
"But I'm still standing."  
"You're right."  
Seventeen flew at us and punched forward. He swung his arm back and knocked me to the ground. Gohan caught me and fired an energy beam at him. Eighteen came from behind then kneed him in the back. He dropped me, but I held myself in the air. I flew up and threw a kick, but it was caught. Eighteen threw my aside and I fell into Seventeen's grip.  
"The half-Saiyan isn't that strong, and I thought they all were since Gohan is a challenge."  
He then threw me harshly to the ground and I fell unconscious.  
Gohan looked at me, but turned back. He fly high into the air and raised his arms. Energy swirled in the palm of his hand and a blue energy ball, the size of a ten pound bowling ball formed. It grew dramatically, to the size of a soccer field.  
"This is for you father!" he yelled and sent the spirit bomb in their direction.  
"He'll destroy us!" Eighteen yelled.  
"Not if I can't help it!" Seventeen cried and fired an energy beam to ignite the spirit bomb. Fortunately, the beam was absorbed.  
"NO! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!" Seventeen cried.  
"Wait, I have an idea!" Eighteen cried. Seventeen knew what she was thinking and they smiled evilly. They moved at the speed of light and appeared several meters from Gohan.  
"God bye, Saiyan," they said and raised their arms. 


	7. Gohan!

Chapter 6  
"Gohan!"  
  
"Uh," I coughed and woke up on a plateau. I looked up and saw Gohan by a river.  
"I think it's time you finally went super Saiyan, and this time no interruptions," Gohan said. He was still a super Saiyan, but his aura wasn't visible.  
"You should be fully recovered from the battle yesterday, so it's ready to transform." We stood three meters apart, and faced each other.  
"Now first, concentrate your mind and soul on your anger. Once you've done that, release it."  
I nodded and gripped my fists. I held them up and narrowed my eyes.  
"Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I yelled and my hair lifted. The pebbles rose high into the air, but I wasn't ascending as quickly as before.  
"Come on Trunks! Remember all the children they killed! Let that be your weapon! Let that be your key to transforming!" Gohan yelled.  
I continued to yell while concentrating. My hair began to get long, but only for a second.  
"The innocent lives they took away! The father you never knew! Take it all and concentrate it into your power!"  
"FATHER!" I yelled and my eyes flashed green.  
"Amazing! He's doing better than before. He immediately ascended, but that was too quick."  
I was beginning to lose the power, and fell to my knees sweating.  
"That was better, Trunks."  
"Better? I didn't even ascend."  
"But you don't want to transform at once. It takes time, and more anger. Come with me, and I'll cook you a fish."  
Gohan and I took forever to catch a stupid fish. Oh sure, fighting Androids is easier than catching a stupid fish! In an hour, we caught four.  
"Ah, this fire feels nice."  
"You should go and wash yourself off in the river," Gohan suggested, "The fish won't be ready for long. Then you can warm yourself up by the flames.  
I took off my clothes and set them by the fire. I then jumped into river before immediately flying out.  
"Yow that's cold!" I yelled shivering.  
"Sorry, but there's nothing else I can do."  
I smiled back and slowly descended to the water. It wasn't as bad now, but it was really cold. I scrubbed my body really hard and washed my hair out. Twenty minutes passed and we were eating the fish. We tossed the bones on the ground, and I asked him a question. "What was Goku like? Your father, I mean."  
Gohan looked at me and smiled. "You're like a little brother I've always wanted. My father, well maybe if I told you, you'd be jealous that your father wasn't as powerful." "No! I really want to know. I've asked my mom about my dad, I want to know about yours."  
"Okay. My father was a very determined person when it came to fighting. He believed he could always win, and that was the case. I've told you the story of when he ascended, so there's no need to go there. My father was probably the strongest fighter in the universe, until the Androids arrived. He and your father were sworn rivals; at least Vegeta felt that way. He always wanted to be stronger than him, but was never able to. No one could beat him. But when that heart virus attacked him, he lost. He would have really hated it if he had known the Androids were coming. You see, he's always ready for a new challenge; no obstacle could stand in his way."  
"But how strong was he? What was his power level?"  
"It's very high, and I'm not sure how high it is. I could tell you this; if he were here, the Androids couldn't stand a chance, even last a minute against him. He could stop any weapon in it tracks. He wasn't venerable to blades, or bullets. He could concentrate his energy into any part of his body and make his flesh a hundred times stronger."  
"So we'd have a chance if he were alive."  
"Yes, we would. If only he was there on Amenbo Island, and we knew they were there!"  
"Who?"  
"The two Androids, not these two at least. These were different, they were weaker. I think you should go back to training."  
"Good idea," I agreed and stood up.  
The breeze was peaceful, and brushed along my silver hair. I narrowed my eyebrows and gritted my teeth. My hair began to slowly move up, and then settled down. The ground cracked around me, and pebbles began to rise.  
"Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!" I cried once more and my hair rose dramatically. The air around me rippled my clothes. My eyes and hair flashed to the ascended color, and I stayed in this level for a while.  
"Excellent Trunks!" Gohan yelled, "Now you have to control your anger!"  
I did and held my aura at bay from expanding. But all of a sudden, I was normal.  
"Shoot! Not again!" I yelled and punched the air.  
"Don't worry Trunks, you just need more time."  
We flew off to a canyon close to West City and lay on the mountain.  
"Why can't I go super?"  
"Hey, why not rest from all that, huh?"  
"Come on, Gohan. You're my master, so tell me what I'm doing wrong!"  
"You just need better motivation, that's all," he said, "For me, it's simple. All I have to do is think about all the deaths and innocent lives taken away."  
"But it does motivate me!"  
The ground shook and the fire fell. We looked off in the distance towards the city.  
"They're back," Gohan said and flew without me.  
I flew after him, but he was speeding up. He noticed my energy level and dropped to the edge of a cliff.  
"Trunks, I think you should sit this one out. I think you're still tired and hurt from the last battle."  
"No way! I want to come and help you!"  
"Fine, you win," he said and I past him. As I did so, he knocked me in the back of the head and I fell down unconscious. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I woke up and it was pouring rain.  
"Wh.where am I?" I said wearily. Then I noticed I was on top of the mountain. My hair was wet and my clothes were drenched. I looked off to West City and remembered the Androids. I flew off, calling Gohan's name. But there was no answer. Maybe he went home? But he wouldn't leave me up on the mountain. "Gohan!" I yelled and entered the city. It was in ruins; the buildings were torn down, the streets were broken up. The cars were destroyed, and people lay everywhere. Even the fire hydrants were pouring. There was obviously an intense battle. I landed on the streets and walked through the city. I continued calling out his name, but there was nothing. I stopped and closed my eyes, searching for his energy level. I suddenly felt a strong power fading rapidly and ran down the streets. I turned corners, jumped over ruble and through buildings. Then I saw it; a man in an orange gi was lying in a puddle of water. I ran up to him and noticed his right arm was gone. An image swept through my mind and I remembered Gohan having trouble preparing everything, and also the armless sleeve.  
"Go.Gohan?" I called, but there was no reply.  
I walked up to him slowly in the rain and turned him over. His eyes were close, his face bloody in battle. The rucksack which held the beans was empty; he'd given me the last one.  
"Gohan, come on. We have to go," he said shaking him. I felt the tears stream in my eyes as I stood up.  
"Go.han," I mumbled and the tears poured out more, "Master."  
I didn't notice it, but my eyebrows were narrow.  
"Gohan.why?" I asked myself in anger. The thunder roared louder, and my hair began to ripple. Lightning struck a building several times behind me, and a blaze of fire erupted; but I didn't flinch. My blue shirt, with the words Capsule Corp. were rippling, and so were my pants.  
"Gohan!" I screamed and I yelled after. My mind was acing without consciousness, and I raised my arms in the air.  
"NO! GOHAN!" I screamed and my hair flew up, and turned gold. 


	8. The Last Super Saiyan

Chapter 7  
The Last Super Saiyan  
  
I'm now eighteen. Three years passed since Gohan's death. I ascended to super Saiyan that night. I now wield a sword forged with steel from the Kais. His name was Tapion, and he gave me his sword. I've been hiding from the Androids during this time, training at the lookout in the hyperbolic time chamber. But even a years training won't help much against those monsters!  
"See ya Mr. Popo!" I said, waving good-bye. I didn't wear the old shirt or pants when I was training with my master. I wore black jeans and black sleeveless shirt. On top of that was an open blue jacket with the Capsule Corp. Logo of the left sleeve. A blue bandolier was strapped across my chest, holding up my sword.  
"Good bye, Trunks. And please be careful."  
"Don't worry. I won't be coming back for a while. My mom's probably worried sick about me!" I said and flew off.  
The lookout was high above the Earth, up in the stratosphere. I can't understand why Mr. Popo would live up here!  
I was heading to West City, where the battle Gohan died. He shouldn't have given me that Senzu bean!  
The city was undergoing great construction, and they've done pretty good progress. The Androids have gone off to the Northern Mountains ravaging the villages there. But the hero once thought to be dead has now returned.  
I stopped in front of the company Capsule Corporation. The building was a large dome, and my house was behind the building. I slowly walked to the entrance, and the doors slid open.  
"Trunks!" the desk manager yelled, "Where have you been during the past three years?"  
"Training," I responded. The desk manager was teenaged girl. She was rather cute if you ask me, but saving the world comes first.  
"Man you're buff! Wherever you were, you've done a LOT of training."  
"Thanks," I said and went through the other sliding door. This was the large garden of my grandmother's. It was house of all sorts of exotic plants, dinosaurs and animals. I looked around, but didn't see her or grandpa. Then the intercom was on.  
"Dr. Briefs, please report to the garage immediately! Your daughter, Bulma, has created something and needs you to come right away! That is all."  
"Mom?" I said and ran back through the exit. I turned a sharp left, past the desk manager. I ran through the door and saw two scientists.  
"Hello Trunks!"  
"Hey!" I replied and ran through the door at the end of the hall. I made a right through the door and entered the garage.  
It was filled with cars, planes and spaceships. At the far end of the garage were five scientists working on a large dome shaped vehicle.  
"Dr. Briefs, would you-"  
"I'm here, I'm here!" the old scientist yelled running in.  
I ducked behind a car, not wanting him to notice me. I wanted to see my mother first, no one else.  
"Bulma," he began, "What is you invention?"  
"Hey Dad!" replied Bulma, "I've completed the time machine."  
"Time machine?" I repeated, as well as gramps.  
"Extraordinary! And what was it you were planning to do with it?"  
"I thought of going back in time to warn Goku about the Androids."  
"No way!" Dr. Briefs exclaimed, "That would alter history and the course of time! Many strange things can occur that would alter history!"  
"But look at what's happened now!"  
"Yes, and this is fate. I'm pleased to see that you're an excellent mechanic. Maybe do something different," he said and left.  
"Huh," Bulma breathed, "Well boys, looks like we'll be taking it apart!"  
"No way!"  
"I'm not wasting my time. Took us three years to build!"  
"Yeah, I'm leaving Bulma!"  
The five men left as well, and Bulma threw herself onto a chair. Her eyes were closed; she was going to fall asleep.  
I walked up slowly to the time machine and touched it.  
"I think it's a great idea to back in time, Mom."  
"Thanks for agreeing with me, Trunks. And-" her eyes opened and she looked at me. "Trunks! You.yo.you're alive?"  
"Last Saiyan alive."  
"But, that battle? And West City?"  
"Gohan knocked me out and fought alone."  
"But, why didn't you come back home?" she asked standing up and hugged me tightly.  
"It's.it's alright, Mom. I'm alive, and I'll defeat the Androids."  
  
She opened her eyes and saw my sword.  
"What's this?"  
"Oh, this is from Tapion."  
"Who?"  
"A Kai visited me on the lookout."  
"So that's where you've been. Have you been training? You look a lot stronger."  
  
"Yes, yes I am."  
"So why didn't you return?"  
"Well, Gohan couldn't defeat them, even though he was super Saiyan. I realized I couldn't defeat them unless I trained. So I trained a year in the hyperbolic time chamber. Now, I'm going off to fight the Androids."  
"But you'll die! Stay here.go back in time and-"  
I turned around and ran to exit. My mother held her hand out, trying to pull me back.  
I exited the corporation and flew in the air. I looked around as the people were rebuilding the city. I smiled upon them, and then looked at my destination, Bridge Town. I could tell they were there, even if they didn't have energy levels.  
Bridge Town was fifty miles from here. I flew faster, since I didn't know instant transmission. I gained more altitude and flew among the clouds.  
In half an hour, I landed on the mountains before the city. As I presumed, they were there. Building fell, and explosions erupted. I flew down and ran through the city.  
They didn't change during the three years.  
"Hey Androids!" I yelled.  
"What?" Seventeen asked looking at me, "Hey Eighteen, he's back."  
"I see. I guess some people aren't willing to learn."  
"You two have had your fun, now I'm going to send you to the junk yard."  
"Oh really? Tell me, Trunks, how did you like the look on Gohan's face when you saw him?"  
"Shut up. You two are monsters! Now it's time the prince returned to his thrown!" I yelled and spread my legs. I clenched my fists and cracked my neck. I smiled, and the rocks began to rise.  
"Aaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed and my jacket rippled fast.  
"He's going back for his own trick," Eighteen said and shook her head.  
"Wait, he did have three years to achieve this. Let him ascend, and then show him his failure."  
Large stones flung into the air, and a small crater formed around me as my energy pushed down. I then closed my eyes. I opened them, and they were now green. My hair split in opposite directions, gold. I cracked my neck again and sent my aura pushing out. "This is for you, Gohan!" I yelled and dove at them. Seventeen moved his hand out for his sister to go. She jumped forward and pulled her arm back. She punched forward, but to her surprise, I blocked it. I elbowed her towards the ground and flew over her. I moved at the speed of light, where no one could see me. I then reappeared in front of Seventeen and punched him. The blow sent him clear across the city, smashing through five buildings. I turned around and blocked Eighteen's kick. I brought myself forward and kneed her in the stomach. She fell over, clutching herself "How.di.d.you get.so.strong?" she gasped. "I am a super Saiyan! Protector of the innocent, destroyer of you!" I yelled and kicked her in the side of the head sending her east of the city. "How dare you hit my sister!" Seventeen yelled and came up behind me. I reached for my sword and rammed the pummel into his gut, knocking the air out of him. He fell over, grabbing his stomach. "Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!" Eighteen cried and punched forward. I blocked with my sword and drove the blade into the ground. He jumped into the air and kicked her in the side.  
"Eighteen, he's stronger now!"  
"Like I didn't notice!"  
I ignored them and fired an energy beam at Seventeen. I dropped my guard and Eighteen kicked me in the back. I fell, but back kicked her into the air. I spun around and fired an energy beam at her. Seventeen came up above me and brought down his foot. I knocked me into the ground, but I sped away. "Kamehameha!" I yelled and fired the energy wave at him. He was driven backwards, and I flew towards him. I pulled my sword from the ground and flew upwards to Eighteen. She fired hundreds of energy beams, many ricocheting off my sword. As I flew higher, a sharp pain went up my back; Seventeen drop kicked me. "Trunks, there's too much anger and revenge in you, you've forgotten there are two of us!" Eighteen mocked. "This new level of power isn't going to get you anywhere!"  
I squeezed my sword and stabbed backwards at Seventeen. He ducked and punched me in the face. I fell to the side, but spun around and slashed by sword, which scrapped along his metal body.  
"Time to die!" I yelled and held out my hand. I fired an energy beam and knocked him to the ground.  
"EYAH!" Eighteen cried and slammed me to the ground.  
"Stop it Eighteen," Seventeen said.  
"What?"  
"There's no point in toying with him. I want to kill him now!" he yelled and held his arm in the air. A great energy ball formed above his palm.  
"No! I enjoy hurting him like this. One more beam, then it's your turn," she responded.  
"Okay, but hurry up! I can't hold this up forever!"  
"Ka.may."  
"No.uh.she can't," I mumbled. I was powered down, my energy was depleted.  
"Ha.may.HA!" she yelled and fired the energy beam.  
"NO!" I screamed and city exploded, taking me with it.  
"And take this!" Seventeen yelled and threw his ball of energy. A second explosion occurred, and the city was now a mile lone crater, and I was no where to be found. 


	9. Go to the Past

Chapter 8  
Go to the Past  
  
"Trunks," came a soft voice.  
I struggled to open my eyes. But when I did, I saw my mother looked over me.  
"You're lucky I found you."  
"What?"  
"I was able to get you out of there before he killed you."  
"But how? A ship is too slow."  
"It was tough. The explosion occurred, and I came as soon as I heard it on the radio. I looked for you in the rubble, and found that you were dying. So I brought you back and healed you before you died. I don't think you should fight anymore."  
"But then Earth is history."  
  
"Let me finish. Take the time machine and go back to the others and warn them of the Androids. This way, they'll be prepared."  
"What about Goku? He didn't even fight the Androids; he died by the heart virus."  
"That's why you'll take the antidote to him. You know there's one in this time, but not in his."  
  
"But dead people aren't any good. Besides, I've got it covered; I've ascended."  
"You.you're a super Saiyan?"  
"Yes, the day Gohan died. Before that, he was training me to achieve the level."  
"And you didn't tell me?"  
"I'm sorry Mom. But I knew you wouldn't agree with me, and I had to go super."  
"Well, I can't stop you now that you've achieved this level."  
"Thank you, mother. Now, I'll be on my way," I said rolling off the bed.  
"What? You're not even fully recovered! I can't believe you're still going out there! I suggest you stay here, and go back in time to warn them!"  
"Mother, I have to go and fight them. The dead aren't any good now, and I won't die, I promise."  
"Trunks, at least go to the lookout and get some Senzu beans. I won't be there next time."  
"I promise," and I left.  
Going to the lookout would waste time, but I made a promise to my mom, and I didn't like breaking promises. I flew beyond the stratosphere, and saw the lookout. I landed softly on the marble floor. Mr. Popo was at the center of the lookout, meditating on a red carpet.  
I ran up to him and saw a filled sack of Senzu beans. A note was attached to the rucksack reading, "To Trunks. In case I was meditating."  
I smiled and snatched it from the carpet. I turned around and flew back to Earth. I ascended and flew faster. I past birds and clouds. I tied the rucksack to my belt and unsheathed my sword, and began practicing using the weapon. Slashing through the clouds, and sending energy beams at the sky; I was preparing for the battle of my life. I looked around me, looking for the slightest explosion. A half an hour of flying, and there was no sign of them. Out of the corner of my eye, there was a flash of light off towards Bride Town. I looked in that direction and a mushroom cloud formed. I flew off, suppressing my energy so they wouldn't detect me.  
It was twenty miles from West City, where I had seen the explosion. I flew faster and landed on a bridge from the island to the mainland.  
"Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I yelled and released my energy. I smirked, knowing they knew where I was. I whirled my sword a few times, and charged my energy into the blade.  
Twenty yards ahead of my, the Androids appeared.  
"So the boy survived," Seventeen spat.  
"You missed, what a shame," Eighteen said, brushing her hair from her eyes.  
"Shut up."  
I quickly ate a Senzu bean and walked to them, scratching the tip of the sword on the road. I pushed out my aura, and the broken cars flew off the bridge and into the water. I stopped so I could see them more clearly and fired an energy beam at them. I then dove forward and slashed out with my sword, barely missing them. I kicked through the air, but missed the Androids. I slashed, kicked and fired energy beams, but couldn't touch them.  
"He's still too weak," Eighteen said.  
I did a roundhouse kick at her, and she blocked it. She jumped towards me and kicked. I blocked her leg with the face of my sword and elbowed her in the face. I grabbed her arm and threw her at Seventeen.  
He caught her and snickered.  
"Boy, you really should quit while you're still ahead," he said.  
"As long as there is breath in my body, I shall fight."  
"What a heroic speech. I'll fight harder and see how long you can hold up, Saiyan."  
  
The way he said "Saiyan" enraged me and I jumped at him. Eighteen spun around and they teamed up. Eighteen punched me in the gut and Seventeen made an uppercut. I flew into a two inch steel wire, which held the bridge up. I caught it and pulled myself back.  
They jumped up and Seventeen kicked my sword from my hand. It dug deep into the concrete, but I wasn't going to give up. I kicked Eighteen back and kneed Seventeen. I spun around and fired energy beams at them, wrecking the bridge. I flew down and ran up to my sword. I grabbed the hilt and pulled it out. I then jumped up and slashed at Seventeen. He looked at me and caught the blade.  
"You're truly pathetic, Trunks. You know you can't win, so why waste your breath?" he asked. He looked down and saw the bag of beans. He quickly snatched it and held it high. Out of nowhere, Eighteen kneed me in the rib cage, throwing me into the water.  
"These, these are the foods that heal them," he said and threw them in the air and shot them.  
"Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!" I yelled and fired an energy beam, destroying the bridge.  
I floated up and away from the smoke.  
"I know you're still out there, you can survive a blast like that."  
"You're right boy!" Seventeen yelled and punched me into the water. They quickly threw energy beams, one from each hand, and were firing fifty beams a minute. The water erupted, sending great tidal waves in the air. After two minutes, they halted.  
"He should be dead."  
"NEVER!" I yelled and my aura blazed freely. The water parted and I floated up.  
"He won't quit."  
"No, you guys win today. But mark my words; you two will die when I returned."  
"You're letting us win? Then allow us finish what Dr. Gero intended us to do."  
"Later," I said and moved at the speed of light to Capsule Corporation. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I was wearing a newly restored Capsule Corporation jacket, black pants and jeans. "Trunks, I want you to take this," Dr. Briefs said handing me a watch, "This will allow you to find Goku's location and time when you arrive in the past. It should work with the satellites in their time."  
"Thanks gramps."  
"And don't forget your cookies and soda!" Mrs. Briefs exclaimed, in her always cheery voice.  
"Yeah, thanks grandma."  
"And Trunks, don't forget to give this to Goku before you leave. It's the antidote for his heart virus, so it's very dear you give it to him."  
"I will, Mom," I said and hugged her. I gave my grandparents a hug and climbed the ladder into the time machine.  
"Good bye, mother. I will return. And we will win this war. A battle is lost, but not the war," were my final thoughts. I pushed the power button and set the date. I buckled myself in and waved to them. I hit the accelerator, and the chamber disappeared.  
Traveling at the speed of light, I was traveling to the time when Frieza and King Kold arrived on Earth. I felt my pocket and placed the medicine in the glove compartment. My sword was laying next to the chair. I shook my hair and laid my head back against the head rest and fell asleep.  
  
Disclaimer, all character are the property of Akira Toriyama  
  
** Please read "The Unwritten Future" if you liked this, because that story follows up after this one. To the familiar DBZ fans, "The Unwritten Future" is based on the "Trunks Saga," and I'm planning to write The Android, Imperfect Cell, and Cell Games Sagas.  
Thanks again for the support! ((( 


End file.
